1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio-visual editing equipment, and more especially to a projection system for motion picture editing that provides the operator/engineer with both a cuing system and an informational display system.
2. General Background Information
The present invention relates to a visual cuing system used in dubbing sound into a film audio track by a mixing engineer which enables the mixing engineer to anticipate the precise moment that a cue point will occur, at which time the engineer takes the appropriate action. This system is analogous to the starting lights used for drag racing, in that they allow the driver to anticipate the green light, or cue point.
The prior method of visual cuing required the engineer to stop the film projector at the desired cue point. The projectionist then unthreaded several feet of film from the projector. A very gradually sloping, diagonal line, was drawn across the film, typically with a grease pencil. The film was then reloaded, rewound, and played back. When the diagonal line crossed in front of the lens, it cast a shadow on the motion picture projection screen which appeared as a vertical line sweeping from left to right. Several attempts could be required to obtain the precise desired cue point indicator.
The present invention creates an easily seen, vertical column of light that sweeps across the motion picture projection screen, without defacing the film, and in a highly adjustable and convenient manner. In the preferred embodiment, prior to the desired cue point, the vertical column of light sweeps left to right at a constant velocity and is timed to arrive at the far right side of the screen at the moment of the desired cue point. By watching the sweep rate and the travel distance remaining, the mixing engineer is able to accurately anticipate the arrival time of the cue point and respond in an appropriately timely manner, such as by mixing in proper sound effects or the like.